No Way
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: *SEQUEL INFO UP!*H/Hr fic! Hermione comes back looking dfferent but acting the same. But is she feeling the same? Harry is jealous of Ron because he's with Hermione. Is someone else lusting after Hermione? BEWARE : FLUFF! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Who Knew

No Way

Chapter 1 summary : First day at Hogwarts (just platform 9 3/4 scene.) Shows Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and a bit of Draco's P.O.V. Harry is determined to tell Hermione ... oh just read and find out! Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters. I just own the plot!

A/N: Some of these P.O.V's are a bit short at the moment and I apologize. They will get longer and are going to concentrate around Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny's P.O.V. Draco's P.O.V is added for 'entertainment' purposes! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ACCEPTED, JUST NOT TOO HARSH PLEASE!!

Chapter 1 : Who Knew? 

(Hermione) 

I walked around Platform 9 and ¾, looking expectantly around for Ron, Harry and Ginny. So far I'd seen Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Neville Longbottom, Lavendar Brown, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zambini, but still no sign of my 3 best friends.

I noticed that Seamus was also standing alone, looking around, so I cautiously walked over to him. We had gotten to be better friends in our 6TH year, so I figured I would talk to him for a bit.

"Hullo Seamus." I nodded at him and took another step forward to him. He turned his head to face mine. His mouth opened a bit and his eyes widened. It took a while for me to comprehend what he was so 'shocked' about, then the memories of summer came flooding back to me.

*Flashback*

"Mione, hold still! You're bangs are going to be incredulously uneven if you don't stop fidgeting around! Now HOLD STILL!" Riley, my American cousin, admonished me.

"Look Riles, I don't know where you came up with this crazy idea of yours but seriously, you know the way I am. Bushy brown hair, dark brown eyes, know-it-all, book reading, girl! Now you're trying to make me a 'glamour' girl and let me tell you, it doesn't fit me especially well!" I explained to her.

"Yes, and after I finish cutting your bangs, you will _be _a 'glamour' girl! And … I'm … DONE!" She took one last snip and spun me around in the chair to face the mirror.

I gasped at the person in front me. This girl had straight, jagged, auburn hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, glossified lips, frosted eyelids, and make-up on. I glanced at my outfit. I had a short blue skirt, white halter top, and cute white sandals on. I really did look good.

"Riley, I uh, don't know what to say!" I turned to her, eyes still disbelieving that that was me in the mirror.

"Just say, 'I look good!'" She laughed. I laughed with her.

*End Flashback*

I knew that this year was going to be different, I just didn't know HOW different.

(Harry)

I saw her climb out of the big black truck and grab her bags. I gasped at the sight before me. I could tell it was her because of the way her eyebrows were furrowed. She must have been thinking. I fell in love all over again. I couldn't believe that it was her, I knew it was, but she was so … so different.

She gave her father and mother a hug and kiss then set off to the train. I stood around for a few minutes then I walked up slowly behind her and cleared my throat.

"I – oh my gods! Harry!" She threw her arms around me, I was in heaven by the way, and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Hermione." I greeted her happily.

"I'm so sorry we didn't talk more over the summer but I was so busy. As a matter of fact, my cousin from American visited." She smiled at me.

I loved the way she looked. I loved the way her hair fell into her eyes and she pushed them behind her ears. I loved the way her cinnamon eyes burned through my green ones. I loved the way she smelled like flowers. I loved her.

"Hermione … you look …" I began, raking her outfit and the way she looked. She had curves in all the right places and her clothes fit perfectly.

"I know, I look stupid." She heaved a great sigh and looked away from me.

"No, you look incredible." I turned her face toward mine and looked down into her eyes. I wish I could say that she looked deep into mine, began leaning forward, and kissed me. But that's not what happened.

"Mione!" Ron's voice bellowed from behind me. Hermione looked away from me and moved so she could see Ron, her boyfriend.

"Ron!" She squealed happily. She ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Don't get me wrong, Ron was still my best friend, Hermione or not, but I couldn't believe she had picked him over me. Ron had no idea of my feelings for Hermione.

*Flashback*

"Hey Ron, meet me in the common room at 9 tonight, okay?" I asked him.

"Sure Harry." He answered me then went off with Seamus to talk about Wizards Chess.

That night, Ron arrived in the common room promptly at 9:15 (yes, I knew he would be late, that's why he was prompt) and sat down next to me on the crimson colored couch in our common room.

"What's up Harry?" He turned and asked me. I had my hands in my lap, wide open, and I seemed to find my palms quite interesting as I studied them carefully.

"Have you ever been in love?" I had asked him. His face went pale and then a deep shade of red.

"You're not gay are you?" He asked me, fear in his voice.

"Gods no! I'm talking about a girl you git! So have you? Ever been in love, I mean?" I asked him for the second time.

"I am right now. I'm in love with Hermione." My heart fell when he said her name. He loved her too. Now what was I supposed to do? Ron had grown much more confident around girls so he would surely ask her out the first chance he got.

"Oh." I looked back down at my feet and heaved a sigh.

"Why do you ask Harry?" Ron turned to me and asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, I've just got a crush on a um, other, girl. Yeah, so thanks Ron. Goodnight." I waved at him then rushed up to the boy's dormitory.

*End Flashback*

I sneered at the happy couple, my two best friends, then walked to the train.

(Ron)

I see the way he looks at her, I know he loves her. I know he does. He just doesn't admit it because I have her. I mean, there aren't any hard feelings to him, but he might as well forget her, because Hermione and me will be together forever, like it or not.

I know that sounds harsh, but it really is the truth, and it's not truth to just Harry, it's truth to any guy who likes my Mione!

(Ginny)

Wow. Hermione. She looks really nice. I know Harry likes her. Practically everyone at Hogwarts can tell that he burns for her. Everyone except Hermione that is. She is oblivious to his body language, the way he looks at her, and the way he gets nervous when she's around.

If I were her, I would've snatched him up already. I had gotten over him in my 5TH year, but he was still boyfriend material.

She gave Harry a tremendous hug. Yes, there was potential there. Major potential. I have come up with a 'motto' as one would say. 'People born with knowledge have no common sense. Those born with much common sense do not have much knowledge.' I truly believe that.

(Hermione)

When I hugged and kissed Ron, it felt different than it had in 6TH year. It felt more like kissing … my … second cousin. Kind of like 'hey, we're not exactly related, but he's still a cousin' so I was kind of grossed out.

I figured that it was just kind of weird to be back with him again, you know, after summer hols and all.

I looked at Harry. Something … I just couldn't put my finger on it, was different about him. Well, I looked him over, he had gotten rid of his glasses and began using contacts, his shirt was tight enough so I could see his defined stomach, Quidditch had definitely toned him up. I'll admit he looked good. Then I caught sight of the look in his eyes. That's the one thing that I completely and totally loved about Harry. His eyes. They were a brilliant emerald green that you could just get lost in. What was it that I saw in his eyes? Well, I could tell from his face that he was happy (or perhaps he was just a bloody good actor) but I figured he must be happy. His mouth curved into a charming grin that would make any girl go weak in the knees. But his eyes … they showed sorrow and despair. Longing, lust, and desire. Ron snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close, giving me a kiss on the top of my head. I saw Harry's eyes blaze. Anger? Malfoy? Something else? I didn't know.

(Harry)

I knew that when my face fell to an angry look I may have given myself away. Hermione had been looking directly my way. Her brows furrowed. Oh Gods, she'd figure it out in … I give her 2 weeks at the most. I knew I was too obvious. I had done so well of hiding my feelings for her since 4TH year. I would tell her this year. I didn't know when, but I swore to myself that I would.

I looked to Ginny. She had grown up, but wasn't near as beautiful as Hermione. Her hair had changed from a fiery red to a nice auburn color. Her freckles lightened and toned her skin nicely. She wore a nice denim skirt and a white blouse with _new _Hogwarts robes. Arthur Weasley had been promoted and received a raise, causing a ton of surplus money for the Weasleys.

(Ginny)

Hermione noticed it. I know she had to. But I could tell from her facial expression that she had dismissed it. How could she be so dense as not to notice this? Everyone, and when I say everyone, I mean _everyone. _Even Malfoy knew Harry's feelings towards Mione! This was stupid. I would _make _Harry tell Hermione of his feelings before it was too late. This was just getting out of hand. Hermione and Ron didn't … mesh very well together. The phrase 'opposites attract' is an expression people who are crackers believe in. I mean, reason with me here. If two people have two _completely _different views on _everything _they wouldn't get along right? Right. See, I knew they didn't belong together.

(Draco)

Potter. The Boy Who Lived To Be A Pain was looking longingly in Granger's direction. It was just sickening. I hated to admit it, but I pitied Potter. He wasn't man enough to just tell the girl (who might I add was looking good these days) how he felt. I mean, he would have had better luck shagging Weasley (the male) by now.

I should've just walked up to Granger and said 'Hey, Potter is in love with you. Just thought you'd like to know.' No … I couldn't do that. That means that Potter wouldn't get to embarrass himself when he confessed his love for her and she smacked him or laughed in his face.

Hm …

(Harry)

I saw Mal-ferret off in the distance, looking at me with a look of confusion. Blinking every few seconds then staring at me some more.

Mad that one.

I glared at him and mouthed a 'what' at him. He blinked a few times, his eyes widened, then he scurried away. Okay? I was utterly confused now. Had Hermione figured me out? Had Ron? What was with Malfoy these days? He was exceptionally quiet. I live a confusing life. 


	2. Lust

No Way

Chapter 2 Summary : Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and the rest of the students arrive at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco are both prefects. SHOCKER OF THIS CHAPTER : I showed Pansy's P.O.V! That is going to be _very _rare in this story. I just thought what she thought was kind of funny. 

A/N: This story will be Hermione/? for a few chapters but this story _will, _I repeat _will _turn into a Harry/Hermione fic! There is a 95% chance that this story will become a sequel and a 25% chance this may become a trilogy! READ AND REVIEW! this is a boring chappie by the way!

Disclaimer : I don't own ANYTHING except Robbie Falkin and the plot!

Chapter 2 : Lust

(Hermione) 

I was Head Girl.

*Flashback*

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

The staff at Hogwarts would like to congratulate you on making Head Girl! Your abode will consist of : a common room that you will share with Head Boy, a bathroom; also to be shared with Head Boy, your own bedroom, and your own library.

Below, is a list of your duties for you this year.

•working with prefects

•deciding on the events taking place; prefects will help with details

•you may take points and give points (please, be fair)

•since you are ahead in your studies, you may be asked to patrol halls and run errands for the teachers

Congratulations again!

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

*End Flashback*

I sighed with happiness. I had been made Head Girl. But they forgot to include one small detail. Head Boy?

(Draco)

I was Head Boy. I received my letter 2 weeks before school started.

*Flashback*

I read the letter and let a small smile spread across my face. I hastily refolded the letter and threw it on my desk. I ran down the stairs to tell _Lucius_, that thing called my father. If I told him this, maybe he wouldn't be so mean to me.

"Father." I greeted as I walked into his lavish study.

"What do you want?" He spat at me. I winced at the malice in his voice. Why was he so cruel? Oh that's right … he followed that stupid git named Voldemort. Of course! Now I remember!

"I received Head Boy!" I told him with a cheerful grin on my face.

"Well I should hope so Draco! I don't want to hear any more of your happiness. Go upstairs and pack. Now!" Lucius' voice rumbled with rage. Gees, you tell him that he won 500 galleons and he'd yell 'get out!'

My face fell, I slumped my shoulders and walked out of his study.

*End Flashback*

Whatever, just another year at Hogwarts and I'd be on my own. It's about time. Then I remembered, who was Head Girl?

(Harry)

"Hey mates, guess what?" Hermione squealed excitedly when Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I were all seated in the cabin of the Hogwarts Express.

"What?" Ginny asked, leaning in, expecting gossip.

"I got Head Girl!" She yelled. She closed her eyes, balled her hands into fists, leaned her head back, and laughed joyously.

Ron gave her a hug and kissed her on the neck, then whispered in her ear 'congrats baby'.

"Really? Who's the Head Boy?" Ginny asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"That's a good question. I have _no _clue. Maybe I should go ask McGonagall." She answered. As she said this, there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione Granger, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in the front compartment." A girls voice sounded. Hermione smiled.

"Must be Head Girl business. I'll see you guys back at school!" She squealed in delight. She was going to leave when Ron caught her by the hand, turned her around and gave her a long kiss. Hermione seemed a bit … squirmish.

"Um, bye." She whispered and fled.

(Draco)

Someone came and told me that I was needed in the front compartment by Professor McGonagall.

I walked swiftly towards the cabin. I was just about to open the door when someone ran into me.

"Um uh … you okay?" I bent down to see. I know, I know, totally unlike me, but she was pretty.

"I'm just … fine." She looked up at me and she finished her sentence slowly and carefully.

"Granger?" I asked. That was stupid to ask because I knew it was her.

"Ferret?" She asked. I almost laughed at that. Keyword:almost.

"Do you mind?" I asked and motioned towards the door.

"Yes, I do mind, thank you for asking though. Do _you _mind?" She asked and motion to the door as I had.

"Wait, oh … you're Head Girl, aren't you?" I asked her.

"Are you sure that you're Head Boy, because if I just heard you asking me that, then I'm sure they were mistaken." She said wittily.

"Haha, very funny. Come on before McGonagall throws a fit." I told her. She amazingly did so.

(Hermione)

Wow. Draco Malfoy. Head Boy. What a shocker. His father probably paid the school to let him be Head Boy. I mean, his grades can't be that good, what with him being a ferret all the time. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

"It's about time. Now, as I'm sure you two have figured out, you are Head Boy and Girl." She stated. No, you have got to be kidding me. Am I _really _Head Girl? That woman has gone crackers I tell you, crackers!

We both nodded.

"Now, in the letters you received, you know that you two will be sharing your quarters. Not rooms, just bathroom and common room. Will that work out?" She looked between the two of us. Malfoy looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows in a … 'suggestive' way.

"Yes." We both muttered. Was this really going to work?

She dismissed us after running everything by us for the _second _time. But the weird thing was, right before we left, she told us that we had to sit with each other for the rest of the train ride and 'get to know' each other better.

We both walked to an empty compartment in silence, due to the fact that we loathed each other.

(Draco)

We both sat heavily on the seats and looked out the window.

"Alright, let's just get this over with for the sake of being Head Girl and Boy. What do you want to know?" I finally broke the ice.

"I don't want to know anything. I know everything there is to know. You're a stuck up, snobby, arrogant, egotistical, hostile, pureblood, Death Eater bastard. What else do I need to know?" She retorted. I winced at the words 'Death Eater'.

"You need to know that I am not, never have been, never will be a Death Eater. Do not _ever _call me that again or you will regret it." I warned her. I was seething by now.

"Yeah right, prove it. You're just like your father." She snapped at me.

I rolled my sleeve up then spat back at her.

"I am nothing like my father. I hate being compared to him." The train pulled to a stop as I finished my sentence.

"Whatever." She muttered and stormed out of the cabin.

(Ginny)

Hermione seemed frustrated and confused when she arrived at Hogwarts.

She couldn't concentrate at all. Very Un-Hermione. When Ron tried to kiss Hermione, she pushed him away and then moved. I didn't think this all had to do with the thing that was bothering her. She was so distant. Until dinner that is.

"Welcome! Welcome! I would like to start the school year off with a few reminders. The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, there is to be no magic in the halls. Now, I would like to present to you, the Head Boy and Girl for this year. Our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." He nodded to both of them and then told us to 'enjoy the feast.'

I could feel someone staring towards me or someone around me so my eyes searched the Great Hall, until I saw a pair of metallic gray eyes staring towards Hermione.

Draco Malfoy: The Hottest Guy at Hogwarts.

(Ron)

I followed to where Ginny was staring. Why was _he _staring at _my _girlfriend? If he was even planning anything … oh … he was in for it!

Hermione was _not _with it today. She was very ... distant. I didn't know what was bothering her, but I figured I would ask her tonight in the common room.

(Draco)

Okay, I couldn't help it. She did look really good and I hated to admit it, but I wanted her. I wanted her really bad.

I didn't exactly like her personality but I loved the way she looked. So yes, I wanted her. Wanted her more than anything. I saw the way Potter was looking at her (again) and the way she was looking at Weasley. It seemed like she didn't like him anymore. I'd have to get to her before Potter did.

(Pansy)

What was he doing looking at the know it all mudblood? It's not like there was anything special about her. I didn't know how she got all of his attention on the _first _day of school after _seven _years of never noticing her before. But no, it's been seven years to this day and he _still _cannot admit his love for me. I know he loves me, I mean, who can resist Pansy Fredericka Parkinson?

(Draco)

I ripped my gaze away from Granger and looked at Pansy. What in bloody hell. She had this weird look on her face. Her mouth was at a slant, making it look like she was trying to smile but had a twitch on her lips. One eye was crossed and the other was staring at me. Then I looked at her outfit. Uncoordinated if I do say so myself. She was wearing an orange and black top, with a green and blue skirt. She just looked … illogical. How could anyone _like _Pansy Fredericka Parkinson? Honestly, who names their daughter Pansy Fredericka?

(Ginny)

Okay, I laughed out loud at the way Parkinson looked. She just looked disheveled. I mean, did she pull her skirt on in the dark, get incredibly drunk, and then put her top on? What in bloody hell was with the getup? I mean, if she wanted to make a fashion statement, all she would have to do was wear a leash, then she would've completed her whole outfit. A pug. Haha!

I looked to Harry who was looking longingly across the table at Hermione. Then my eyes focused in on Robbie Falkin. He was also a Gryffindor, and a good looking one at that. He was in 6TH year too. He was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was so cute. He had curly brown/blonde hair, hazel eyes, and the best grin. He was adorable.

Then I heard someone saying my name and I tore my eyes from 'Mr. Hottie' and looked at Hermione.

"You like him, don't you?" She nudged me and grinned. My eyes widened, then I smiled at her and nodded sheepishly.

"So … ask him out!" She suggested. My mouth dropped open then curved into a smile.

"I couldn't do that. I would be humiliated. He'd say no faster than white on rice!" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah right. He'd say yes in a heartbeat! Just do it!" She told me.

"No, and don't ask me to anymore because I refuse." I told her. I would never, ever ask Robbie Falkin out. Or so I thought. 


	3. The Breakup

Chapter 3:The Breakup

(Hermione)

Things were different between Ron and me. I just didn't feel that way about him anymore. When he asked me to meet him the common room that night, I agreed without hesitation.

"Hey. Come here, sit down." He greeted me. I blushed and walked over. I sat facing him on the couch.

"What's been up with you?" He asked me, brushing a stray hair off of my face.

"Ron, I don't know how to say this but … I just don't feel the same way about you as I did in 6TH year. You're still my best friend, but I just don't think we should continue to date. I'm really, really sorry." I told him. His face contorted into a look of sorrow and anger.

"You're breaking up with me?" He screamed at me. Well, that was a bit obvious.

"Yes. Ron, I am so sorry. I hope we can still be friends." I repeated.

"I can't believe this. Is it another guy?" He asked me.

"No Ron, it's nothing like that, it just doesn't feel the same as it did when we were in our 6TH year. I'm sorry." I whispered and then left the Gryffindor common room.

(Ron)

I couldn't believe she broke up with me! How could she do this? _Was _it another guy? Probably Harry. Oh Gods! What if she goes out with Harry? I just couldn't bear seeing him kissing her or her kissing him.

What if Ferret Boy liked her? He was pretty intent on her at breakfast.

I couldn't stand thinking about it anymore so I went up to the Boys Dormitory and slept.

(Harry)

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked me. Duh.

"Sure Mione. What's up?" I asked as she pulled me into an empty room.

"I just broke up with Ron." She wailed. Yes! This is the best day of my life. Er, I mean, poor Hermione.

"Oh Hermione … it's okay. What'd he say though?" I didn't know if I was pushing her, but I figured I'd asked.

"He thought that I was with someone else! How could he accuse me of something like that?" She turned around and asked me. Her face was red and tears were streaming down her beautiful face. I made a bold move. I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Sh …Mione. It'll be okay. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." I soothed her. On the outside, I was being kind and gentle, helping her get through this. But on the inside, I was extremely happy.

(Draco)

Aha! She broke up with him. The news has been flying around school.

Now I can get her. I don't want a real relationship with her, I just want a physical relationship.

I think.

I was just sitting in the Heads common room when she came bustling in.

"Hey Granger." I stated nonchalantly. She looked towards me.

"Malfoy." She nodded towards me. I had to go and be a stupid prat and open my bloody gob though!

"So, I hear you broke up with Weasley. Didn't have enough money, or did he just not give you enough pleasure?" I smirked at her. She turned a crimson shade of red and her eyes flashed with anger.

"No Malfoy, for your information, kissing _Ron _was like kissing my brother. Would you honestly keep dating someone if it felt like you were kissing your sister, oh wait, you're sick enough, you probably would." She spat at me. She strode to her bedroom, opened the door, walked in, and then slammed it shut.

I slapped myself in the head about 25 times thinking about how I was going to get her now. I was so ignorant sometimes. Whoa, did I really just _admit _that to myself? I need to get out of here.

(Hermione)

He's such a jerk. Seriously, sometimes he seems like he's actually not that bad and we could seriously be _friends_, if he even knows what that word means.

Gods, I wanted the break up to be kept as quiet as possible, but Ron had to go blabbing about it, calling me obscenities and other … select words.

Honestly, I told him, 'I hope we can still be friends.' But of course, he blew the break up _way _out of proportion and went crackers on me!

I wish I would've slapped him today in potions.

*Flashback*

"Today, you will be working in groups of 3. _I _will be placing you in those groups. Do not bother whining or asking me to switch your groups, because they will stay as they are. Now when I call your name, make your way to a cauldron. Malfoy, Patil, and Abbot. Potter, Longbottom, and Bullstrode. Granger, Weasley, and Parkinson." The list continued on and on. I looked at Harry for support. I swear, that slimy Snape _knew _that Ron and I had broken up and put me in his group on _purpose._

So I made my way over to our cauldron. We were making a Memory Potion. This potion was not to forget a memory, but rather to recall one.

We were about half way into the class, when there was an explosion.

Neville had put too much Dragon's Fang into the potion and it blew up right in Harry's face.

"Way to go Longbottom. I will take Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing. Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you two are in charge while I'm gone." Both of us nodded. He swiftly exited the room with Harry close behind him.

"Could you pass me the Dragon Hide?" I asked Ron in a low whisper.

"Oh Draci, I'm so sorry you had to get stuck with a Gay Gryffindor and a Helpless Hufflepuff." Pansy giggled at her little joke.

"Pansy? Could you do one, little favor for me?" Draco asked her in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Anything." She whispered and put her hand on his chest.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Pansy looked as if she was about to cry … alas, she did. She sulked off to one corner of the room to cry, leaving Ron and me alone.

"Here you go. Do you need a new boyfriend, or have you already found one, particularaly ... our _best friend_?" Then he muttered something along the lines of skank.

"Ron, we already talked about this! I did not leave you for 'another guy' as you seem to have convinced yourself! And even if it _was _another guy, which it's not, it would _not _be Harry!" I screamed at him. "Now, shut up and work on the bloody potion!" I yelled, looking down at the ingredients.

I never realized that everyone in the classroom had stopped to listen to Ron and my little fight. Everyone turned back to whatever they had been doing.

*End Flashback*

(Harry)

They're not going out! She's single! I can finally ask her out! Yes!

It was during breakfast that I noticed something extremely odd and sickening.

I was just looking around the Great Hall, trying to avoid looking at Hermione and smiling, when I noticed a pair of cold gray eyes focusing on Hermione.

I made a sudden jerking motion to try and get him to stop looking at her that way. It seemed to have worked, since he blushed and looked down at his plate.

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione asked. She must have seen my little 'show' of my shaking motion.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm just fine." For the rest of the day, everything went by uneventful.

(Ron)

I thought what I did in potions was actually kind of cool because I know that it got under her skin, but she seemed to be telling the truth when she said she hadn't left me for another guy. So when she told me to shut up, I did as I was told.

I still couldn't help thinking that maybe … just maybe, her and Harry might go out. I had this sickening feeling that they would, just because I knew that Harry felt strongly for Mione. Well, even if they did go out, it wouldn't last very long. They just didn't seem right for each other. I knew they made _great _best friends, but they did not make a great couple.

(Hermione)

I woke up this morning and I was feeling _great! _My hair stayed the way I wanted it to, so I didn't have to fuss with it. I didn't have stupid lines on me from sleeping in the same position on my sheets. All around, it had been a good day so far.

I threw on my skirt and blouse and decided to put my robes on later.

I headed downstairs, only to see an _almost _naked Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning." He stated in an almost _too _cheerful voice.

"Um, Draco, you want to put some clothes on or were you going to prance around like that all day?" I asked him.

"I don't know … don't you like what you see?" He asked me in a husky voice, sending chills up and down my spine.

"Maybe, maybe not. What do you care?" I asked him in a low whisper.

"You'd be surprised Granger." He muttered and then walked back to his room.

Bloody hell he was hot!

He came back out, fully clothed by the way, and sat down.

"Alright, well I'm heading to breakfast. See you." I stated. I decided to be bold and say something. "By the way, I did like what I saw." I told him coyly before clambering out of the portrait.

He was built _incredibly _well and I couldn't help but think that Quidditch sure did his body good. His hair wasn't gelled back, but it fell loosely into his gray eyes. He was hot!

(Draco)

I could not believe that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, mudblood, know-it-all actually said that to me!

'By the way, I did like what I saw.' The words just kept running through my head. So, she wanted me too. Hm, I could solve our … problems.

I had gone down to the library during our free period to catch up on some studying and who was there? None other than Granger.

She was just walking around looking for a book. I wondered what she was doing there.

I looked down at my book and then back to where she had been and poof! She was gone.

I read for maybe 15 minutes before I realized I needed another book. So I went to the section where I would find Transfiguration.

And there she was. Running her smooth hands across the spines of the books, looking for the right one.

I went to reach for the book when her hand fell on mind. She needed the same book. She blushed as our hands touched.

"Oh, you can have it. I've already read it, I just need something to read." She whispered before turning to leave.

She was just leaving my side when I decided to ask if what she said that morning was true.

"Granger! This morning, did you mean what you said?" I asked her.

She blushed and began to find her shoes _quite _interesting.

"Yes." She mumbled and the raced out of the library.

•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•*º*•

So, what did all of you think? Was it good? Was it bad? PLEASE review! This chapter was a bit uneventful and I apologize, but I have to get to the plot and I'm not quite there yet.

MAJOR NOTES : For those of you who are not Draco/Hermione fans, I apologize, but there will be a few (meaning 2 or 3) chapters on their relationship, but this story is _still _a Harry/Hermione story so if you want to read a good Harry/Hermione story then continue reading this!

*Kaitie*


	4. Relationship?

No Way

Chapter 4 : Relationship?

Disclaimer : I own absolutely NOTHING!

A/N : Hey everyone! It looks like I got this chapter up earlier than I thought I would! I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit boring, but it might give you an idea of what's to happen! Oh, and the song is 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park from the album Meteora (it's a good CD!)

Chapter 4: Relationship?

(Hermione)

I was sitting in the common room, Heads of course, just reading a book, when the door burst open and Draco Malfoy comes stumbling in.

"Do paintings _move_?" He asked. I looked at him as though he had 5 heads.

"Um, well they do open and close, and they do talk so … er … yes … no…" I answered, trying to figure out just what he meant by 'move'.

"Well yes, but can they kind of 'step out' of the painting and move?" He asked me in annoyed tone.

"I don't know, I've never been in that situation before …" I started but was cut off by him yelling.

"I think that that dragon guy, in our painting, opened the painting up when I said the password from 10 feet away, came out of his painting, _flew _over to me, picked me up, and _dropped _me in here!" He yelled.

"Um, maybe you should go ask Dumbledore. Maybe we need to get a different painting … do you think so?" I asked, or maybe more told him.

"Maybe …" his voice trailed off as he seemed to pondered. "I'm going to go take a shower." He stated and then walked off.

(Draco)

I walked to the shower to think about something important. No, not the stupid painting. About Hermione. I didn't know whether or not to make a move.

So I took a shower and kept thinking about what to do. I finally decided.

I came out of the shower with a towel on, my hair kind of messy yet kind of good looking and walked to the common room.

I thanked the Gods when I saw that she was still in the same place as before. I paced over to where she was. I decided to do it.

I stood over her for a second, waiting for her to say something.

"Yes?" She looked up from her book and into my eyes. Oh, I wanted her, I wanted her badly.

"Do you want me?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and then her eyebrows furrowed as they did when she was thinking.

"Excuse me?" She asked me disbelieving. I stared her straight in the eyes.

"Do. You. Want. Me?" I asked her for the second time. She finally caught on and she began to look a bit pale and nervous.

"Um … I uh … um … ye- no … I no-yes. I …" She started trailing off, making not much sense so I decided to shut her up.

My lips crashed down on hers and I could tell she was shocked. But soon, she gave in and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I ran my tongue across her lips, waiting for her to let me explore, and finally, she caved.

(Hermione)

"Do. You. Want. Me?" Oh dear Gods, he couldn't _really _be asking me could he? Could he? Oh Gods he was.

"Um … I uh … um … ye- no … I no-yes. I …" I began answering. Oh, what would I say? What the heck could I say?

His lips covered mine and I was about to pull back but I decided against it.

I began kissing back and wrapped my arms around his neck. It must have been 10 minutes before I came to my senses.

I pulled away from him and stared at him hard.

"What is this? I mean, this, us, here, kissing, wow." I said breathlessly. So the rumors are true, he _can _take your breath away.

"I don't know. I want you, you seem to want me, so …" he began. What, did he just want a physical relationship?

"What are you looking for? Do you want someone to love or to just 'have' whenever you 'need' them?" I asked him.

"I don't know … I want someone who will _care _for me, but I don't think I want love. What about you?" He asked quietly.

I thought about for a bit. I was really just looking for something to do and kissing Draco was fun. It was forbidden and I liked that. Oh what the hell, I'll just have 'fun' until I want to settle down.

"Same. What do you say we finish what we started?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. He smiled and we were at it again.

(Harry)

The next day at breakfast, Hermione was all smiles and sunshine. I liked this Hermione so much. She looked so much better when she smiled and was happy. That's the Hermione I love.

But wait … when was the last time I had seen Hermione this happy?  
With Ron.

Oh dear Gods! That meant that this 'thing' was _really _exciting or she was with another guy. Oh please, don't let it be the latter, please, please, please!

If she was with another guy … I don't know what I would do. I loved her too much. What would I do?

(Ron)

Why was Granger (yes, Granger, I _refuse _to call her by her first name) so happy? She was giggling and laughing like mad today.

*Flashback*

Hermione was sitting directly across from Malfoy during Charms and she was acting quite weird.

I was watching her (for some reason unknown) and she began doing some weird things.

First she had been eating a sugar quill (Professor Flitwick doesn't care if we have candy as long as we pay attention) and 'accidentally' got some on her fingers. She put her fingers in her mouth and began licking them.

She was looking directly at Malfoy while doing this. His eyes widened but then he kind of smirked-smiled.

Then later on in Charms, she began licking her lips in a provocative manner and Malfoy began mirroring her. It was quite disgusting really.

*End Flashback*

I thought something was going on between the two … I just couldn't put my finger on it.

(Hermione)

Okay, Draco Malfoy. Only one word can describe that man … wow. He's hot, kind of nice (at least to me), and he's a great kisser!

I'm so glad we have this … relationship. It's like, if I ever want a good snog, I can pretty much just ask him.

I don't really see why he 'wants me' as he likes to put it but hey, if it works, it works!

(Draco)

I don't know why I wanted her, but I did. I found out that she wasn't _that _annoying, she was kind of annoying, but not too bad.

*Flashback*

"What is up with you and Malfoy, Mione?" Potter turned to Hermione and whispered during Potions.

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about. We're Head Boy and Girl so we called a truce." She replied sounding a bit annoyed. That was a good cover though.

"Well, I don't like the things you two are doing." He stated meekly.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry if you don't like the way Dra- Malfoy and I are, and I know you're just being a good friend, but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She turned away at the last part.

She loved him. Deep down, she knew she did. She just wouldn't admit it. Maybe I shouldn't do this …

Wait, what was I thinking! I am a Malfoy! I get and do anything I want so I'll do this until she realizes it!

But it was still there and it felt wrong.

*End Flashback*

(Ginny)

"Mione! What is up with you? You've been acting, well … flirty with Malfoy … not that he's not hot but he's like, your enemy!" I exclaimed to Hermione.

"Alright, you cannot tell _anyone_! Especially not Ron. Okay, Draco wants me, I want him, we have a 'relationship' or so you could say." She replied smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that it?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"I thought you hated him Gin!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, what girl hasn't had a 'relationship' with the Slytherin King?" I asked her as if it was stupid to think you were 'special' with him, but honestly, you were.

"Well, I didn't really think I was 'special' or anything, I just didn't think that it was normal. That's all I guess …" Her voice trailed off and she blushed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She mumbled and ran off.

(Hermione)

I jumped in the shower and thought about everything. I was one of those people that sang in the shower.
    
    **It's easier to run
    **
    
    **replacing this pain with something numb
    **
    
    **it's so much easier to go
    **
    
    **than face all this pain here all alone
    **
    
    **something has been taken
    **
    
    **from deep inside of me
    **
    
    **a secret i've kept locked away
    **
    
    **no one can ever see
    **
    
    **wounds so deep they never show
    **
    
    **they never go away
    **
    
    **like moving pictures in my head
    **
    
    **for years and years they've played
    **
    
    **if i could change i would
    **
    
    **take back the pain i would
    **
    
    **retrace every wrong move that i made i would
    **
    
    **if i could
    **
    
    **stand up and take the blame i would
    **
    
    **if i could take all the shame to the grave i would
    **
    
    **if i could change i would
    **
    
    **take back the pain i would
    **
    
    **retrace every wrong move that i made i would
    **
    
    **if i could
    **
    
    **stand up and take the blame i would
    **

**if i could take all my shame to the grave **
    
    **It's easier to run
    **
    
    **replacing this pain with something numb
    **
    
    **it's so much easier to go
    **

**than face all this pain here all alone **
    
    **Sometimes i remember
    **
    
    **the darkness of my past
    **
    
    **bringing back these memories
    **
    
    **i wish i didnt have
    **
    
    **sometimes i think of letting go
    **
    
    **and never looking back
    **
    
    **and never moving forward so
    **
    
    **there would never be a past
    **
    
    **if i could change i would
    **
    
    **take back the pain i would
    **
    
    **retrace every wrong move that i made i would
    **
    
    **if i could
    **
    
    **stand up and take the blame i would
    **
    
    **if i could take all the shame to the grave i would
    **
    
    **if i could change i would
    **
    
    **take back the pain i would
    **
    
    **retrace every wrong move that i made i would
    **
    
    **if i could
    **
    
    **stand up and take the blame i would
    **
    
    **if i could take all my shame to the grave
    **
    
    **just washing it aside
    **
    
    **all of the helplessness inside
    **
    
    **pretending i don't feel misplaced
    **
    
    **is so much simpler than change
    **

I was just singing the last part before the chorus, when I felt a breath on my neck and then something being whispered in my ear. … The chorus … 
    
    **It's easier to run
    **
    
    **replacing this pain with something numb
    **
    
    **it's so much easier to go
    **

**than face all this pain here all alone **

I spun around to see who had decided to duet with me, and there stood none other than Draco Malfoy, in the nude! 


	5. Not Working Out

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

A/N: Click all around this page! Watch what happens where you click! Alright, well sorry about the PG and PG-13 thing. See, nothing happpened! Alright, well here's the next chapter, ENJOY!

Chapter 5: Not Working Out 

(Hermione) 

"Draco! What are you doing in here?" I hissed at him as I tried to cover myself up. 

"What do you _think _I'm doing here?" He whispered in my ear. 

"I don't know. Why don't _you _tell _me_?" I muttered. He pulled away from my neck, which he had been kissing, and stared at me. 

"Hey mudblood, don't get smart with me." He warned me. My face must have looked pretty shocked since he was smirking at me. "That's right. What? Did you think I _loved _or really _cared _for you?" He snapped at me. 

"Get out." I said flatly. He gave me a sneer. 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle me. I knew it. You're nothing but a no good Gryffindor, mudblood, know-it-all!" He yelled and then stormed off. 

(Draco) 

Okay, I just made a totally prat out of myself. I mean I was so mean. I could have been like 'Don't expect anything Hermione … I can't promise you anything.' But _no,_ I had to go and be a git. 

Oh well. Potter and her could just shag now. Those two are so annoying. 

(Harry) 

"And then he called me a mudblood and he just told me that I was no good!" Hermione finished telling me the story about her and Draco. I frowned at her. She had been with Malfoy. 

"Mione, he was no good for you! He is not worth your tears. Don't waste your time crying over a stupid, Death Eater, pureblood, Slytherin like him!" I soothed her the best that I could. 

"Oh but I thought he'd changed. I mean I know that it was just a 'hey, when you want some, just ask,' type relationship, but he had been so sweet to me. I really thought he cared for me!" She sobbed into my chest. It made me feel great that she was still single, but it hurt to see her miserable. 

(Ginny) 

I heard that the 'couple' broke up … 

Hm, didn't see _that _one coming! How could she even possibly think that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin King, hater of all muggleborns and son of a Death Eater would ever change? Oh, right, Hermione did! 

Honestly. I can't believe she just doesn't see who she should be with. 

I was lying in bed thinking about … stuff, when the door burst open and Hermione came in. 

"Hey Gin!" She greeted cheerfully. 

"Um … hey Mione!" I said. Why was she perky? It was only an hour ago and she was just depressed. 

"Did you ask him yet?" Hermione asked me. What in bloody hell was she talking about? 

"Um, ask who what?" I asked her, looking incredibly confused. 

"Robbie, silly! Did you ask him out yet?" Hermione asked me in a little, squeaky voice. 

"Um, why would I ask him out? I am no good at asking out. He'd say no so fast you wouldn't even hear it!" I yelled exasperated. 

"Just ask him Gin!" She whined. 

"Why?" I asked her. I honestly had no idea why Robbie Falkin, the hottest guy (in my opinion), at Hogwarts … no make that in the wizarding world, would go out with a girl like me.

"Just do it!" She said in a perky voice and then walked out of my room, leaving me alone and dumbstruck. 

(Hermione) 

Why I told her to do that? I'll never know! I just got this weird feeling that they 'belonged' together. I mean I had always thought that it would end up to be Harry and Ginny, but that didn't work out. They tried that out when Harry was in his 5TH year. 

I was still a bit upset about the whole Draco thing but hey, life goes on right? Right! 

(Harry) 

What am I going to do? I will never, ever get her. She doesn't love me, she never will! What am I going to do? I paced around my room and thought to myself. I walked over to my boombox that I had enchanted so that it would work in Hogwarts. I turned the radio on and listened. It was weird how much it was like the way I felt about Hermione … 
    
    ~8 o'clock, Monday night, and I'm waiting
    
    
    To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me
    
    
    Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring
    
    
    She wears a 2-way but I'm not quite sure what that means
    
    
    And when she walks
    
    
    All the wind blows and the angels sing
    
    
    She doesn't notice me
    
    
    Cause she's watching wrestling
    
    
    Creaming over tough guys
    
    
    Listening to rap-metal
    
    
    Turntables in her eyes
    
    
    It's like a bad movie
    
    
    She's looking through me
    
    
    If you were me, then you'd be
    
    
    Screaming, "Someone shoot me!"
    
    
    As I fail miserably
    
    
    Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    She's the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange
    
    
    Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad
    
    
    She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty
    
    
    She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have
    
    
    And when she walks
    
    
    All the wind blows and the angels sing
    
    
    She'll never notice me
    
    
    Cause she's watching wrestling
    
    
    Creaming over tough guys
    
    
    Listening to rap-metal
    
    
    Turntables in her eyes
    
    
    She likes them with a mustache
    
    
    Racetrack season pass
    
    
    Driving in a Trans-Am
    
    
    Does a mullet make a man?
    
    
    It's like a bad movie
    
    
    She is looking through me
    
    
    If you were me, then you'd be
    
    
    Screaming, "Someone shoot me!"
    
    
    As I fail miserably
    
    
    Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    She's the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    She's the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    She's the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    There she goes again
    
    
    With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair
    
    
    She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated
    
    
    All I wanted was to see her naked
    
    
    Now I am watching wrestling
    
    
    Trying to be a tough guy
    
    
    Listenin to rap-metal
    
    
    Turntables in my eyes
    
    
    I can't grow a mustache
    
    
    And I ain't got no season pass
    
    
    All I got's a moped... moped... moped...
    
    
    It's like a bad movie
    
    
    She is looking through me
    
    
    If you were me, then you'd be
    
    
    Screaming, "Someone shoot me!"
    
    
    As I fail miserably
    
    
    Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    She's the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    She's the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    She's the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    She's the girl all the bad guys want
    
    
    She's the girl all the bad guys want
    

She's the girl all the bad guys want~ 

Wow, that is pretty odd how much that sounds like me. 

(Draco) 

I could have laughed right in Granger's face. Sure she was hot, but how could I ever really like her? Well, I mean, she isn't all that bad, but I couldn't really like her … she is a mudblood after all … 

Potter _still _looks at her like a puppy looking at a bone that is just a bit too far for him to reach. Well, that was creepily sentimental. 

He seriously needs to just ask her out. 

(Hermione) 

I was walking from the library when I ran into this _really _cute 7Th year Ravenclaw. 

But I literally ran into him. I was absorbed in Hogwarts: A History; unedited and unabridged. It was a brand new edition so I decided to read it. 

We ran into each other and we both fell down on the floor. All of a sudden I heard him laughing. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry …" I couldn't remember his name. Bugger! 

"Nick, Nick Bonovin." He held out his hand for me to shake it which of course I shook willingly. 

"I'm -" I went to tell him my name, when he cut me off. 

"Hermione Granger. I know who you are, but then again, doesn't every guy?" He grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back at him. 

"Oh, I'm not so sure of that!" I replied modestly and looked down, blushing. I then realized that we were still shaking hands. I slowly pulled my hand out of his grasp. 

"I'm terribly sorry." I muttered. 

"That's okay." He said and I stood up, gathering my things. "I wish we ran into each other more …" He whispered seductively. 

"Maybe we will …" I flirted back and then walked away, making sure that I was swinging my hips. 

(Harry) 

I watched from in the dark shadows Hermione and Nick's conversation. How could she just move from guy to guy like that? Surely she was just flirting right? I was so worried that I would lose her again. What would I do if I did? 


	6. Fast Forward

A/N: Really short chapter, I'm really sorry! Also, sorry about not updating faster, but we're adding on to my basement and the computer wasn't hooked up for like a week! Read and review!

Chapter 6: Fast forward! 

(Hermione) 

Nick and I began spending a lot of time with each other. We were just friends at first, and then I started to feel it … love.

*Flashback* 

It was about 10 'o' clock on a Saturday night when Nick and I were walking around the lake, side by side, in silence. 

Every now and then, our hands would brush up against each others and a warm current rushed through my whole body. 

I would steal a glance out from the corners of my eyes, only to see him looking up at the stars, with a small smile playing upon his lips. 

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him so much. So very badly. I would do anything just to be with him. I slowly came to a stop. 

"Nick …" I began as I stood in front him and raised my head to look into his eyes. 

His turquoise eyes burned into my caramel ones. It was like fire meeting ice. 

"Hermione …" He whispered my name and began leaning in towards my face. Oh. My. Gods! Was he going to kiss me? 

"Mione!" Someone shouted from a few meters away. I groaned in agony. I realized it as Lavendar's voice. Way to go and ruin my whole life Lav! 

"Hey, I'll uh, talk to you later." He whispered and gave me a quick hug. 

"Yeah, later." I muttered and gave him a gentle squeeze. 

"Oo, were you two on a date? Did you guys kiss?" Lavendar asked me. 

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be a date, we were _going_ to kiss when _you _came along and began yelling my name!" I yelled at her angrily. 

"Oh, he-he, whoops!" She giggled nervously. 

"Yes whoops!" I screamed and then ran off to the castle. 

*End Flashback* 

That happened on a Saturday and it was now Monday. I hadn't see Nick since that night. 

It was at breakfast when I got his note. 

_Dear Mione, _

_ Meet me out by the lake tonight at 11. _

_Yours, _

_Nick _

My heart fluttered as I read that note. Well, I didn't know what he had to talk to me about, but I knew I had to talk to him about the almost kiss on Saturday night. 

The rest of my classes were particularly boring, well at least they were from the part where I paid attention. I was too busy thinking about the almost kiss, Nick, the note. Everything. 

He got down on one knee as I finished taking a sip of my butterbeer. He reached inside of his pocket and grabbed something. 

"Hermione Granger, would you give me the honors of marrying you?" He asked me.

"Yes." I smiled at him. "I love you Nick." I whispered. 

"I love you Hermione Granger." 

"...Granger … Miss Granger … Miss Granger …" Professor McGonagall's words shook me out of my stupid little girl's daydream and back to the harsh reality of my life. 

"Huh? What? Oh sorry Professor." I muttered sheepishly. 

"That's alright Miss Granger, just make sure it doesn't happen again." She admonished me. 

I nodded and didn't say a word the rest of the class. 

(Nick) 

I remembered the way that we almost kissed Saturday night. Gods, she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I remember the way she looked into my eyes. 

Then stupid Brown had to come and ruin the most perfect night of my entire life! I was entirely pissed off at this. So, I decided to write her a note telling her that I would meet her down at the lake, again. I _would _kiss her tonight. 

(Harry) 

I read over her shoulder as she opened the note that _Nick _had sent her. The Lake? At 11? Everyone knows what _The Lake _is used for, well, at least by guys like him. 

I knew that I had to stop her, so that night at around 9 'o' clock, I decided to talk to her in the common room. 

"Hermione, can you come down to the Gryffindor common room tonight around 9?" I asked her during breakfast. 

"Sure Harry, is something wrong?" She looked at me curiously. 

"Um, nothings really _wrong _per say, I just need to speak with you." I answered her in a _somewhat _honest way. 

"Okay Harry, I'll see you at 9 then." She gave me that beautiful smile and then raced off to Divination.

(Ginny) 

He asked me out! 

*Flashback* 

"Hey Rob!" I waved at him and gave him my best smile. I didn't think he'd say anything to me since he was hanging out with his friends. 

"Hey Ginny!" He gave me that brilliant smile of his. 

"What are you up to mates?" I asked all of the boys. 

"Oh, we were just talking about the ball and who to ask." He answered me. 

Ask me you prat! 

"Oh yeah, any ideas?" I gave him a flirtatious look and he raised his eyebrows at me. That's right, I'm not as innocent as you think. 

"Well, I'm asking Tessa Ravine." Josh Naysin answered, giving me a cocky grin. Then Ashton Waterby said he was going to ask Rachel Barrum. 

Then, the big shocker came. I could have wet myself! 

Robbie turned to look _right at me._

"I was actually planning on asking Ginny Weasley." My jaw dropped wide open when he said that. "Do you think she'd say yes?" He asked me. 

"I'm sure she'd _love _to go with you." I grinned at him. 

"Great." He motioned for his mates to come along and I just stood there, grinning like an insane fool. 

*End Flashback* 

"Mione! Mione!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face me. 

"Hey Gin, you wanna be a little louder?" She stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Shut up! You'd be yelling too if what just happened to me happened to you! Robbie just asked me out!" I yelled and closed my eyes in glee. 

"Are you serious?" She asked me in astonishment. 

"Yeah!" I screamed again. "So how are things with you and Nick?" I suddenly asked her. 

"Great actually. I told you we almost kissed on Saturday night right?" I nodded in response. "Well, he asked me to meet him down by the lake tonight!" She smiled at me. 

"That's great. Where something hot!" I advised her. 

"Don't worry, I will!" She laughed with me. Life was good.

(Harry) 

That night at 9 'o' clock sharp, Hermione came through the portrait of the fat lady and into the Gryffindor common room. 

"Alright Harry, what did you want to talk about?" She sat down next to me and asked. 

"Well, this Robbie guy, I um, I don't know, do you like him?" I asked her, which was stupid considering I knew she liked him. 

"Of course Harry!" She laughed at my dumb question. 

"Well yeah, but I mean, do you like him in a 'crush' sort of way or 'love' sort of way?" I asked her. 

"Love! Definitely love!" She smiled wildly at me. 

"I don't think you should see him Hermione!" I finally admitted to her. If looks could kill, I would have been dead. 

"Harry, can't you just be happy for me? I think I've found _the one_ and you just can't accept that. Just because I might be in love, doesn't mean you're going to stop being my best friend! Just please, leave this alone!" She yelled. 

"I don't want to be your best friend, _I _want to be the one." I whispered under my breath as she walked out of the portrait. 

(Hermione) 

I couldn't get over what Harry had said. But I decided that I would try and forget about what he said for now and talk to him about it later on, because right now, I had a 'date.' 

At 10:30, I put my hair in these weird pigtails that looked really cute, pulled on a pair of my hipster jeans, and put on a pink, belly baring, halter top. I set off for the lake at about 10:50. 

I was a bit early when I got there so I found myself waiting for Nick. 

I was standing and looking up at the moon, when I felt 2 arms snake around my stomach and pull me close. I inhaled sharply and caught a whiff of Nick's cologne. 

"You look amazing." He whispered in my ear. 

"Thanks. What did you need to talk about?" I spun around and asked him. 

"That's just the thing, I didn't want to talk." He whispered the last part and then his lips crashed down on to mine. It was the best feeling _ever! It was so gentle, but so strong at the same time. That, by definition, was _the _perfect kiss. _

He pulled away and stared deep into my eyes. 

"Wow." Was the single word he breathed before diving back in for another kiss. Wow was right! 


	7. NOTE!

A/N: This is very important! This story _is _a Harry/Hermione story so don't stop reading it because you don't think it will turn out to be that! It will! This is going to have a sequel and get ready for a completely totally sad ending to this one! Also, it may take a while for me to post the next chapter because I'm working on a new story entitled 'Hate is A Strong Word, But Then Again, So Is Love!' --- Long title eh? Alright, I apologize. If you have _any _ideas for me, feel free to let me know! If you want a couple other good DM/HG stories, visit my website!


	8. The Dance

A/N: Here's the chapter you're all going to hate me for! I'm sorry! This is almost the end of this story! One more chapter, then it's on with the sequel! I will let you know about the title as soon as possible! I apologize for the wait but I have been incredibly busy studying for exams and then ff.net would let me upload for a while! Thanks for waiting!

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing ... sadly ...

Chapter 7: The Dance 

(Draco) 

I looked at my Quidditch calendar and noticed what today was. October 25! The dance was November 1! I had to talk to Granger about the dance. We still had a few final touch ups for the dance. Lucky enough, she was in the common room too. 

"Granger, we've got to plan the dance out. So far we know that it's for fourth years and up only, unless of course the younger years are asked by upper years. We have decorations all ready and we'll be putting them up this weekend. Now we need a name and what kind of clothes will be worn?" I asked quickly. 

(Hermione) 

I was completely shocked that we had already gotten all of that done. 

"Name … I don't know and I think that it should be Muggle Clothes so it will be more fun." I answered him. 

"Fine. Now about a name …" 

"Dreams! Since we're going to have clouds and stars all over, it should be called Dreams!" I finally decided. 

"That's a little girly, but okay." He agreed with me. I smiled at him and he half smiled back. 

"I gotta go talk to Nick! Later Draco!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out to the lake. 

(Nick) 

I saw Hermione running towards me and I smiled at her. 

"Hey." I whispered as I enveloped her in a hug and gave her a quick kiss. 

"Hey." She whispered back and nestled her head into the crook of my neck. 

"How are you doing?" I asked her in a quiet voice. 

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" She asked me. 

"Great now that you're here." I gave her a toothy grin and she sighed. 

"I love you." She said. I was a little shocked that she felt the same way. 

"I love you too Hermione." I murmured. Life was good. "Would you accompany me to the dance?" I inquired. 

"I could think of nothing I'd love to do more." She replied and again we kissed. 

Life was not good, it was great. 

(Harry) 

Hermione came traipsing into the common room with a silly grin on her face. 

Nick. 

"How are things with you and the Dick – I mean Nick." Hermione threw me an angry glare and I just gave her an innocent smile. 

"Things are great with me and _Nick_. I think that he's the one. He told me he loved me and invited me to the ball." She beamed. 

"So, what'd you say?" I asked her, even though I knew she said yes. 

"What do you think I said Harry? No?" She asked me in an angry voice. 

"I don't know, you could have said no, just wondering." I told her in a childlike voice. 

"Of course I said yes Harry!" She yelled. 

Great. Just great. 

(Ginny) 

"Hermione, since today is a Hogsmeade day, you want to come with and pick out our clothes for the dance next week?" I asked Hermione. 

"Sure! I can't wait till the dance. It's going to be perfect." Hermione giggled. 

"I have to get your birthday present. You'll be turning 18 in 2 weeks! That's so great!" I squealed with Hermione. 

So later on that day, we waltzed into Madame Malkins Robes and back to the Muggle section. 

After an hour of searching and trying on dresses, I finally decided on a red velour dress with spaghetti straps and Hermione ended up picking a one strapped, white dress that was very long. 

We hid our dresses in bags within bags so no one would see what we bought. 

While Hermione went off with Nick to The Three Broomsticks, I went and bought her a birthday present. 

I decided against a journal since I had had bad luck with those in the past. I finally decided on a book called 'Hardest Spells Ever Mastered'. 

(Hermione) 

The last few weeks went by really fast, what with seeing Nick and all. I really think that he's 'The One'. 

I decided to go the Gryffindor common room that night and was surprised to find Harry sitting on one of the couches looking quite uncomfortable. 

"Harry … what's wrong." I came up to him and asked him. 

(Harry) 

Here goes. 

"Hermione … I have something to tell you." I told her. 

"Harry, what is it?" She asked in a worried voice. 

"I love you." I couldn't believe that I just said that. She gave me this weird grin and I began to worry. 

"Oh Harry of course you love me, I love you too!" She squealed. I stared at her in disbelief. 

"Y-you do?" I asked her. 

"Of course. We're best friends silly." She smiled at me and gave me a hug. 

"You don't understand Hermione I lo-" I began but was cut off by Ginny screaming for Hermione. 

"Sorry Harry, gotta go! Thanks for letting me know that, it means a lot!" She told me then scurried off. 

Great. 

(Nick) 

Of course Hermione and I were going to the dance together and I heard that she had already picked out her dress. 

I couldn't wait for the dance since I would be making the boldest move that I had ever made in my entire life. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Hermione I just hoped that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. 

I was 18 already and she'd be 18 in just a while so I knew that this would be the right thing to do. 

(Hermione) 

It was the night of the dance and we had the day off to get ready for it. So I spent the entire day primping and getting ready for the big dance. I had this kind of energy running through my veins that just kind of told me something great would happen that night. 

So as soon as I was all done with my hair and make up I walked down the stairs to the Great Hall where I waited for Nick to show up. 

I got a few head turns and guys checking me out before Nick came. His eyes widened when he saw me and I blushed. 

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear and then led me into the Great Hall, where we shared our first dance. 

We knew people were staring at us and that was okay, the only thing that mattered to us was that we were together … in each others arms. 

(Harry) 

I saw them walk in together and them begin dancing together. I saw the way she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. I saw the way he placed his hand on the small of her back. What she didn't see was me. 

Later on into the night I asked Nick if I could cut in and have a dance and he told me yes, so I got to dance with Hermione, my one true love. 

"Hermione, what I was saying before …" I began and she looked up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes. 

"I love –" I began but for the second time I was cut off. 

"Attention, one of our 7TH years has an important announcement, or rather, question, for all of you to hear." Dumbledore's voice boomed and then he stepped aside to reveal Nick standing there. 

"All of you know that Hermione Granger and I have been with each other for a long time." He started and everyone ooh-ed and ah-ed at this. "Now, the thing is, I think that she is the one and I love her very much, so with that said …" He walked off of the podium he had been standing on and over to Hermione. Then he did the most dreadful thing that I think I have ever seen … 

he got down on one knee … 


	9. The End Or Is It?

A/N: You're all going to hate me tremendously for this chapter and I apologize ...! There will be a note in about 2 days telling you all about the sequel, along with the title. I'm so sorry it had to end (or rather begin) this way folks, but I hope you've enjoyed it so far. If you've got any mad ideas for twists in the next story, LET ME KNOW! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Nick Bonnovin and the plot!

Chapter 8: The Ending … Or Is It? 

(Hermione) 

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" The words repeated a countless number of times as I had to pause and think of what had just happened. Had Nick just asked me to marry him? Yes, he did. And I love him, and he _obviously _loves me. So here goes … 

"Yes Nick, I will marry you!" I answered and he swept me up into his arms and kissed me numerous times all over my face and I just stood there smiling. 

It had finally happened. I had found The One. The One I'd spend the rest of my life with. The One I would hold until the day I died. 

I was the future Mrs. Hermione Bonnovin. 

(Harry) 

I couldn't process what had just happened. Had Nick asked Hermione, my Hermione, to marry him? I couldn't understand what had happened. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise, I had lost Hermione. 

If only I had been able to get the point across that I love her … maybe she never would have said yes, maybe she would have given _me _the chance with her … but I hadn't. I had waited too long and had not told her very straightforwardly. 

I had lost her forever … 

(Ron) 

I nearly choked to death on my cupcake when Nick asked Hermione to marry him. I mean, I didn't have feelings for her anymore but I just couldn't believe that she had said yes and it was really going to happen. 

I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger got … got … married … this was crazy. 

(Ginny) 

My smile faded as Nick proposed. Why, you may ask? Because I KNEW deep down that Hermione and Harry belonged together. Why didn't you stop Hermione before, you may also I ask? Well, I couldn't exactly just come out and say 'Look Mione, Harry loves you so you can't go out with Nick.' So that my friends is why I may have to slap Hermione Granger because she is too blind to see what's in front of her … 

What a stupid prat … 

(Nick) 

She said yes! She said yes! 

(Hermione) 

After the dance all that I got were 'congrats' and 'it's so great' and things like that. 

Nick and I sat down and discussed and decided to have the wedding at Hogwarts about 1 week before school started back up. 

The date was set for August 25. 

Only a few months until the wedding. Nothing could possibly ruin this … 


	10. IMPORTANT AN: REGARDING SEQUEL!

IMPORTANT!

Yep! The sequel is up and it's title: It's Now Or Never!

Summary: Harry loves Hermione. She loves someone else (they're also engaged). Will Harry leave Hogwarts? Will Hermione go after him or try and act like it never happened. Will Hermione ever realize the way that Harry feel's about her?


End file.
